Hopelessly (In Love With)
by Heterochromer
Summary: Seungcheol bukan seorang kutu buku. Setidaknya, dulu sebelum ia mengenal Jisoo. [AU, Seungcheol x Jisoo (CheolSoo) Seventeen, more warnings inside. Birthday fic for 17's Mr. Gentleman Joshua who turned 20 or 21!]


**Hopelessly (In Love With)**

 **.**

Seungcheol bukan seorang kutu buku. Setidaknya, dulu sebelum ia mengenal Jisoo.

 **.**

 **.**

[Warning! Anggap semua anggota Seventeen di sini sepantaran, tapi kalau ada yang dipanggil _hyung_ di sini berarti tetap lebih muda. Rese!Jihoon, Sarkastik!Jeonghan, dan AllExcited!Seungkwan. Ada beberapa referensi novel yang keren di sini. Adaw. Dan mengandung konten The Maze Runner karena authornya selalu dimabok cinta Thomas Brodie-Sangster.]

 **.**

 **.**

Kesan pertama yang Seungcheol dapat saat pertama ia melihat Hong Jisoo adalah; _waw, anak itu tipeku._

Pertemuan mereka mungkin terdengar klise, atau malah tidak sama sekali. Hanya ketika Seungcheol berada lebih dulu di depan daftar pengunjung perpustakaan, dan pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampaknya terlalu sibuk untuk mengantri.

"Maaf, bisakah kau ketikan saja namaku?" pinta pemuda—yang saat itu tidak dikenal Seungcheol—dengan sopan ke Seungcheol yang hanya tinggal menambahkan aksara 'L' di namanya. "Namaku Hong Jisoo, sebelumnya terima kasih."

Dan Hong Jisoo memberi senyuman yang sangat sopan ke Seungcheol sebelum ia segera masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

((beberapa menit kemudian Seungkwan menepuk punggungnya, mengatakan mengapa Seungcheol terus menerus berada di depan mesin daftar pengunjung dengan mulut terbuka lebar layaknya idiot.))

 **.**

 **.**

Seungkwan dan Jeonghan sepakat bahwa Seungcheol terlihat berbeda setelah kunjungan terakhir mereka ke perpustakaan. _Heck_ , sejak kapan pemuda berambut hitam yang terkadang suka bersikap konyol itu jadi suka bolak-balik ke perpustakaan dan juga bolak-balik meminjam buku?

Ini seharusnya menjadi anomali terhebat sepanjang masa.

"Aku bahkan baru tahu kau bisa baca," bahkan si Tuan Urusi-Saja-Urusanmu-Sendiri Lee Jihoon buka suara saat Seungcheol baru menamatkan novel _The Silkworm_. "Mengejutkan. Seharusnya kau membaca buku pelajaran."

Dan Seungcheol hanya nyengir seperti orang gila.

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, seperti orang jatuh cinta

((tidak ada yang tahu bahwa buku yang selalu ia pinjam bukanlah buku sembarang—buku-buku itu pernah dipinjam oleh seseorang bernama Hong Jisoo dan Seungcheol sebenarnya tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia telah berubah menjadi penguntit yang aneh dengan membaca daftar peminjaman buku dan menfilter semuanya dengan keterangan 'Hong Jisoo'.))

 **.**

 **.**

Betapa terkejutnya (dan sebal) Seungcheol ketika Jihoon mengatakan bahwa _sebenarnya_ ia mengenal siapa Hong Jisoo itu.

Hong Jisoo, murid pindahan dari Los Angeles satu semester lalu. Membuat Seungcheol paham mengapa ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jisoo sebelumnya. Dia anak yang tidak terlalu mencolok (untuk para siswa; bukan untuk para guru). Dan dilansir oleh semua kata-kata Jihoon, Jisoo adalah pemuda yang tidak banyak bicara, suka membaca, jago bermain gitar, memiliki suara yang lembut, dan suka membaca.

Oh ya, dan Jisoo terkenal di kalangan guru-guru.

Rasanya semakin mudah untuk menemukan pemuda itu ketika sudah mengetahui bahwa Hong Jisoo adalah ikon kelas H.

"Ada yang mau membantuku membawakan kertas ulangan ini ke ruang guru?" suara Jeonghan membelah kelas. "Seharusnya ini pekerjaan Sekretaris yaitu aku, tapi aku ingat aku harus menemui Guru Jung di lapangan."

Ide cemerlang tercipta di benak Seungcheol.

"Biar aku saja," ia beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil melayangkan senyum secerah matahari ke arah Jeonghan. Ia mengambil alih setumpuk kertas ulangan tersebut. "Aku Ketua Kelas di kelas ini, ya kan?"

Jeonghan mengangkat alisnya, terlihat tidak yakin. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi Ketua Kelas yang mau bertanggung jawab soal kertas ulangan?" tanya Jeonghan sarkatik. Seungcheol memutar bola matanya.

((ruang guru mungkin bisa menjadi kesempatan Seungcheol untuk bertemu Hong Jisoo.))

 **.**

 **.**

"Jisoo- _ah_ , nilaimu di Sejarah tidak terlalu bagus. Ini bisa menjadi ancaman," sungguh, Seungcheol tidak bermaksud mencuri dengar. Dia kebetulan saja tengah menaruh kertas ulangan di meja Guru Kim yang mejanya bersebelahan dengan meja Guru Han. Betapa beruntungnya dia saat ini, bisa bertemu dengan Hong Jisoo—meski tempatnya kurang pas. "Maksudku, kau selalu mendapat nilai A di mata pelajaran lainnya. Tapi kenapa kau mendapat F untuk pelajaran ini?"

Jisoo tersenyum malu-malu, membuat Seungcheol berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi yang merona itu. "A-Ah maaf, sepertinya aku kurang belajar," ujar pemuda itu dengan nada pelan. Guru Han menghela nafas. "Tapi aku akan belajar lebih keras untuk mata pelajaran ini! Aku janji."

Guru Han tersenyum tipis sebelum memutar badannya kembali ke meja. Dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Seungcheol yang sedari tadi berdiri di sana layaknya idiot yang jelas-jelas tengah menguping. "Ah, Choi Seungcheol," ucap Guru Han, tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Seungcheol membalasnya dengan senyuman sopan. "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"E-Eh anu, menaruh kertas ulangan." Jawab Seungcheol, menunjuk ke tumpukan kertas ulangan di meja Guru Kim.

Guru Han menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Seungcheol- _ah_ , kau selalu mendapat nilai A di pelajaran Sejarah kan?"

' _Ya, hanya di pelajaran Sejarah, Olahraga dan Literatur,'_ batin Seungcheol miris sebelum mengangguk. Dia jelas bukan anak yang sangat istimewa, tapi tiga pelajaran itu adalah bagian baik dari diri Seungcheol.

"Hong Jisoo dari kelas H membutuhkan bantuan di nilainya. Mungkin kau bisa menjadi tutornya?" Guru Han menunjuk Hong Jisoo yang masih berada di sisinya. "Jika kau mau, tentu saja. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku bisa meminta Kim Mingyu dari kelas B."

Seungcheol jelas tahu ini tawaran emas. Mengajari Hong Jisoo yang berhasil membuatnya seperti orang bodoh selama beberapa hari untuk mata pelajaran yang menurutnya juga tidak terlalu buruk. Bagus. Sangat bagus.

Dan Seungcheol tidak akan memberikan Hong Jisoo-nya ke Mingyu. Seungcheol tahu siapa Mingyu dan dia tahu dengan kemampuan Mingyu yang bisa melelehkan hati semua gadis hanya dengan satu kedipan mata.

"Ah tidak, saya bisa," Seungcheol memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Hong Jisoo. "Saya bisa menjadi tutor baginya."

Guru Han menghela nafas. "Akhirnya. Mungkin ini akan mudah jika Jisoo dibina langsung oleh teman seumurannya," Guru Han menepuk bahu Seungcheol dan Jisoo secara bersamaan selayaknya kedua pemuda itu adalah anaknya sendiri. "Sekarang kalian berdua bergegas pergi dari sini dan diskusikan tentang tutor kalian. Dan Jisoo, kau harus memberiku laporan mengenai apa saja yang Seungcheol ajarkan padamu. Bagaimana?"

Hong Jisoo tersenyum lagi ke arah Guru Han. "Baiklah," kata Jisoo, mengangguk. "Choi Seungcheol-ssi, ya? Kita sebaiknya keluar." Jisoo membungkuk sopan ke Guru Han. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya _seongsaengnim_ , aku akan belajar lebih keras."

Seungcheol pun juga membungkuk ke Guru Han dan bergegas pergi dengan Hong Jisoo berada tidak jauh di depannya.

((ini seperti mimpi yang tidak ingin Seungcheol akhiri.))

 **.**

 **.**

"Namaku Hong Jisoo, kau bisa memanggilku Jisoo."

Seungcheol terkekeh. "Aku sudah mengetahuinya."

Jisoo mengerjap sebelum ikut terkekeh. Kekehannya manis dan lembut. Jihoon tidak salah soal suara pemuda ini. "Maaf, aku lupa kalau Guru Han tadi sudah memperkenalkanku padamu."

"Tidak, bahkan jauh sebelum Guru Han memperkenalkanmu aku sudah mengetahuimu."

Kepala Jisoo miring sedikit, tanda tidak mengerti. Menggemaskan. "Maaf, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Jisoo dengan hati-hati. Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Pada saat itu. Di perpustakaan. Aku tengah mengisi daftar pengunjung dan kau memintaku untuk mengisikan namamu juga," jelas Seungcheol, membuat Jisoo mengangguk paham. "Kau terlihat sibuk, wajar jika kau tidak menyadariku."

Kini Jisoo melemparkan tatapan meminta maaf. "Maaf untuk tidak menyadarimu sebelumnya, Seungcheol-ssi. Aku sungguh minta maaf," gumam Jisoo. "Aku seharusnya mengatakan terima kasih pada saat itu."

Pemuda ini benar-benar membuat Seungcheol ingin mendekapnya dengan segera. "Pertama, kau tidak perlu terus-menerus meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang bahkan tidak kau lakukan," Seungcheol tersenyum ke Jisoo. "Kedua, pada saat itu kau berterima kasih. Bahkan melayangkan senyum manismu ke arahku."

Kening Jisoo berkerut. "Senyum manis?"

Astaga. Seungcheol kelepasan.

"Hehe, lupakan saja."

Jisoo tersenyum kembali. "Baiklah. Jadi, kapan kau akan memulai sesi tutor kita, Seungcheol-ssi?"

"Aku bisa kapan saja selain hari Kamis dan Jumat," jawab Seungcheol. "Ngomong-ngomong, Seungcheol saja sudah cukup bagiku. Kita seumuran. Tidak perlu seformal itu."

"Kapan kau akan memulai sesi tutor kita, Seungcheol?"

((rasanya Seungcheol ingin menari-menari ke langit, melompati awan dan menyanyikan lagu bertemakan jatuh cinta ketika pada akhirnya pemuda bernama Hong Jisoo itu mengetahui dirinya dan bahkan ia akan lebih sering bertemu dengan idaman dirinya.))

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau suka The Maze Runner?" tanya Jisoo, tampak sangat menggebu-gebu ketika ia melihat novel yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari tas Seungcheol. "Mengagumkan!"

Seungcheol tersenyum tipis. "Buku yang menarik, harus kuakui. Tidak terlalu rumit, tetapi menarik." jawab Seungcheol. Sesi tutor perdana mereka sudah berakhir, dan kini mereka hanya tengah mengobrol santai di bawah pohon dekat lapangan basket.

Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih—dan Seungcheol berharap mereka tidak akan menjadi 'terlihat seperti' lagi.

"Aku menyukai karakter Newt. Bagaimana dia selalu terlihat tenang dalam menghadapi masalah, berkepala dingin, dan bahkan dia memiliki julukan 'Perekat'. _The Glue_ ," Jisoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, matanya tertuju ke novel _The Kill Order_ di tangan Seungcheol. "Siapa yang kau sukai di Maze Runner, Seungcheol?"

"Minho, mungkin? Dia pemimpin yang hebat, dan lumayan keren," jawab Seungcheol. Dia senang kini suasana tidak menjadi canggung lagi di antara mereka berdua—tapi jelas Jisoo bukanlah anak yang menjadi sangat gampang untuk diraih. "Dan dia orang Korea."

"Korea-Amerika, sama sepertiku ya?" mata Jisoo kini mengarah ke langit di atas mereka dan ekspresinya kembali berubah menjadi tenang. "Apa buku yang kau suka selain The Maze Runner?"

"Tidak terlalu banyak. Aku suka Charlie Bone, The Hunger Games, Seven Wonders, Percy Jackson... Tidak banyak."

"Astaga, kau membaca semua buku yang telah kubaca!" Jisoo menoleh kembali ke Seungcheol dan tersenyum lebar. "Kita bisa menjadi teman baik, eh?"

Sayang sekali Seungcheol harus menorak tawaran itu di dalam hatinya.

Karena ia tidak mau hanya menjadi seorang teman bagi Hong Jisoo.

((dan Jisoo tidak perlu tahu bahwa ia-lah yang memotivasi Seungcheol untuk membaca semua buku yang tebal halamannya tidak bisa digolongkan sebagai bacaan yang ringan.))

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan perasaanmu padanya," kata Seungkwan dengan nada seakan mengatakan sebuah fakta yang sangat akurat. "Nyanyikan lagu bernada lembut yang menjadi _soundtrack_ dari _movie-based-film_ yang pernah ia tonton. Misalnya, _Safe and Sound_ milik Taylor Swift."

"Bagus sekali, Seungkwan. _Safe and Sound_ itu lagu sedih," cecar Seungcheol, memijat keningnya. "Dan suaraku tidak sebagus kau."

Jeonghan mengelus dagunya. "Dia suka buku. Dia cerdas," gumam Jeonghan sebelum ia menepuk bahu Seungcheol. "Aku tahu. Di saat kau memberinya tutor, cium dia secara tiba-tiba."

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan _kau-pasti-sudah-kehilangan-akalmu._ "Kau tahu, dia malah akan menganggapku berengsek."

Dan mereka tiga berubah menjadi hening sebelum pintu ruang kelas mereka yang mulai sepi (karena memang sudah jam pulang sekolah) didobrak keras.

Ah, itu Tuan Urusi-Saja-Urusanmu-Sendiri Lee Jihoon dengan Lee Seokmin. Sepertinya ini pertemuan dadakan untuk Klub Vokal eh?

"Seungcheol, aku ingin berbicara dengan Seungkwan dan Jeonghan terlebih dahulu." Kata Jihoon, nada suaranya terdengar halus tapi penuh dengan kekuatan memerintah. Seokmin yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya bisa menyeringai sambil memberi ekspresi _'sumpah-bukan-aku-yang-menobrak-pintu-kelas-ini-dan-cepat-urusi-Jihoon-sebelum-ia-meledak'_.

"Aku berbicara duluan dengan mereka," Seungcheol menahan kedua sahabatnya. "Enak saja."

Jihoon menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengibaskan tangannya. "Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Jisoo diterima menjadi anggota Klub Vokal. Suaranya cocok untuk menjadi _backing vocal_. Dan permainan gitarnya bisa mengimbangi permainan gitarku."

Kini seluruh mata menatap Seungcheol—tanpa terkecuali Seokmin. Astaga.

"Ada apa?"

"Hong Jisoo itu merupakan pujaan hatimu, kan?" Jihoon bertanya sambil tersenyum iseng. "Besok latihan pertamanya di Klub, alangkah baiknya jika kau menampakan batang hidungmu di audiotarium, kan?"

Besok.

Hari Kamis.

Latihan perdana Jisoo. Latihan basket Seungcheol.

"Ah sial."

((ingin sekali rasanya Seungcheol memaki banyak ekskul yang menempatkan semua latihannya pada hari Kamis—apa sih yang spesial dari hari itu?))

 **.**

 **.**

Seungcheol tidak ingat sejak kapan ia bisa berlari secepat ini di lorong sekolah.

Seusai latihan basket, ia langsung berlari menuju ruang audiotarium—membuat banyak pasang mata siswa yang masih berada di sekolah menatapnya dan menyimpulkan bahwa ia sedang ingin melakukan ekskresi.

Pada nyatanya, Seungcheol ingin menemukan pemuda Hong kesayangannya.

Seungcheol mengintip dari jendela, menemukan para anggota Klub Vokal tengah berlatih. Suara-suara merdu terdengar di sana-sini, membuat Seungcheol kagum. Andai dia memiliki suara sebagus itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang," Seungkwan menepuk bahu Seungcheol. "Jihoon dan aku sengaja menempatkan penampilan Jisoo di jam usai latihan basket. Lihat, kami supportif!"

Seungcheol mengacak-ngacak rambut Seungkwan. "Cerdas," katanya. "Mana dia?"

"Sebentar lagi naik. Tunggu saja."

Dan benar apa kata Seungkwan. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai melihat Jisoo berada di atas panggung audiotarium, membawa gitarnya dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan di tengah-tengah panggung.

"Namaku Hong Jisoo, aku masih baru di Klub ini. Mohon bantuannya," ucap Jisoo sebagai pembuka penampilannya. "Saat ini aku ingin menyanyikan lagu _I Want Crazy_ milik Hunter Hayes."

Petikan gitar yang beritme lumayan cepat pun terdengar. Dan ketika suara Jisoo terdengar, Seungcheol membentuk huruf 'O' di mulutnya.

Bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti soal musik sekalipun ia tidak memiliki suara bagus.

"Astaga, astaga, astaga," dia mengguncang bahu Seungkwan yang kini tersenyum amat bangga. "Dia menyanyi lagu _country_!"

"Petikan gitarnya sangat khas _country_ ya, meski aku tidak tahu siapa penyanyinya," Seungkwan menepuk bahu Seungcheol. "Kau paham arti lagunya?"

Seungcheol tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dan pendengarannya ke tempat lain selain Jisoo. Suara pemuda itu sangat halus, jelas bukan tipe suara yang bisa melakukan _high-notes_ melengking seperti yang sering dilakukan Seokmin. Sangat pas untuk genre _country_ maupun _ballad_.

"Tidak. Seungkwan?"

"Hm?"

" _Download_ lagu ini segera dan kirimkan ke ponselku."

((malam itu adalah titik awal Seungcheol tenggelam ke genre _country_ yang hampir tidak pernah ia sentuh, dan ternyata lagu _I Want Crazy_ adalah lagu tentang percintaan remaja yang penuh kenekatan—dan Seungcheol benar-benar suka suara Jisoo saat menyanyikannya.))

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa pemuda yang berdiri di samping Jisoo?" tanya Seungcheol pelan ke pada Jeonghan yang tengah mencari buku entah-apa di salah satu rak di depan mereka. "Mereka terlihat—"

"Intim?" Jeonghan tertawa pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari rak buku dan ikut memperhatikan objek yang tengah Seungcheol pandang. "Oh, dia. Wen Junhui, murid asal Cina. Sekelas dengan Jisoo, kalau tidak salah. Dia anak Klub Tari, sama dengan Soonyoung."

Ada rasa tidak suka di diri Seungcheol. Seungcheol tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa ini adalah rasa cemburu. "Apa mereka selalu sedekat itu?" rasanya Seungcheol ingin melubangi kepala pemuda bernama Wen Junhui yang kini mengacak-ngacak rambut Jisoo sambil tertawa. Bukan berarti Seungcheol belum pernah mengacak rambut pujaan hatinya.

Rambut Jisoo sangatlah halus dan harum dan bahkan Seungcheol tidak mengerti cara menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata. Hong Jisoo itu terlalu sempurna.

"Mereka semacam... Entahlah. Junhui sendiri cukup terkenal, banyak yang menggosipkan mereka berpacaran," Jeonghan jelas menyeringai pada saat ini. Seluruh tubuh Seungcheol menegang di tempatnya. "Mereka manis, ya? Kudengar kabarnya dulu Jisoo sering diantar pulang oleh Junhui—tapi semenjak kau merusaknya dengan semua urusan tutor itu Junhui tidak mengantar Jisoo pulang. Tapi di saat kalian sedang tidak memiliki sesi tutor Junhui tetap mengantar Jisoo pulang."

Oke, ini membuat Seungcheol panas.

"Aku harus membuat sesi tutor setiap hari."

"Kau pasti sudah gila, Seungcheol, Ayolah, itu hanya gosip," kemudian Jeonghan mengedipkan matanya. "Semua orang yang memerhatikan mereka berdua pasti tahu siapa yang disukai Jisoo. Itu sangat jelas. Dan itu bukan Junhui."

Jisoo tengah menyukai orang lain?

"Siapa yang tengah disukainya?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin kau harus mengajaknya kencan sebelum ia diambil orang lain."

((itulah mengapa Seungcheol tidak pernah menyukai misteri; rahasia membuatnya sakit kepala dan beruntunglah hari ini ia dan Jisoo saling mengirim pesan dan Seungcheol yakin sakit kepalanya berkurang karena pemuda bermarga Hong itu.))

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Seungcheol dengan gugup menatap kotak di tangannya. Hari ini ia akan mengatakan perasaannya ke Jisoo tepat di depan seluruh anggota Klub Vokal. Dia jelas berhutang budi banyak kepada Klub yang satu itu—ditambah Seungkwan, Jeonghan dan informannya yang terpecaya Lee Jihoon berada di klub tersebut.

"Apa yang kau siapkan di kotak itu?" tanya Jeonghan dengan penasaran, membuat Seungcheol nyengir lebar. "Bunga?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak klasik." Jawab Seungcheol seadanya.

Seungkwan mendengus layaknya seorang anak gadis. "Firasatku mengatakan bahwa itu buku."

"Aku benci saat kau menebak dan jawabanmu tepat," keluh Seungcheol, mendorong bahu Seungkwan dengan pelan. "Ya, buku. Dan album He is We. Dan juga DVD Blu-ray _The Scorch Trials_. Ah ya, ada notes kecil juga. Lalu ada poster Breaking Dawn. Dia berada di Tim Jackob."

"Kau benar-benar tahu cara membuat seorang kutu buku meleleh." Jeonghan menyeringai kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jisoo."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menoleh ketika Seungcheol memanggil namanya. "Hai Seungcheol," sapa Jisoo, melempar senyum ramahnya. Seungcheol benar-benar sulit bernafas saat ini, ditambah dengan kegugupannya. "Ada apa?"

"Ada waktu?" tanya Seungcheol. "Aku ingin... Membicarakan sesuatu."

Ekspresi Jisoo seperti tengah menimbang-nimbang sebelum ia mengangguk. "Baiklah," kata Jisoo. "Mau berbicara di sini saja?"

Mungkin ide menyatakan perasaan di atas panggung terlalu klasik, Seungcheol memilih untuk menyatakan perasaannya saat ini di tempat ini. Ini juga terhitung sangat nekat, kan?

" _I want to be the friend you hopelessly fall in love with."_

Alis Jisoo terangkat, bingung. "Ha?"

"Kutipan dari _Unravel Me_ , karya Tahereh Mafi," kata Seungcheol, nyengir canggung. Oke, ini benar-benar aneh sekaligus memalukan. Beberapa pasang mata mulai menatap mereka. "Kau paham artinya?"

Jisoo mengangguk perlahan. "Tentu saja," jawabnya tanpa ragu. Seungcheol merasa bahwa ia telah menanyakan pertanyaan yang bodoh. "Tapi, apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan itu secara tiba-tiba?"

Seperti mendapat keberanian tambahan, Seungcheol maju selangkah ke arah Jisoo.

" _Would you be my love interest in my love life?_ "

Nafas Seungcheol tertahan seketika.

Kini seluruh mata anggota Klub Vokal sudah benar-benar terfokus pada mereka berdua. Seungcheol tidak berani menfokuskan penglihatannya ke pemuda Korea-Amerika di depannya—terlalu malu.

Bagaimana jika ia ditolak?

Bagaimana kalau Wen Junhui ternyata memang kekasih dari Jisoo?

Pikiran itu membuat Seungcheol ingin muntah sekarang juga.

"Kau gila, Seungcheol- _ssi_?"

Perut Seungcheol terasa anjlok. Ia menatap Jisoo yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, pipinya benar-benar merah dan _dia seribu kali terlihat lebih indah daripada biasanya_.

"Mengatakan perasaanmu di depan orang-orang lain, itu membuatku malu, oke?" wajah Jisoo semakin padam sebelum ia melangkah mendekati Jisoo. "Kau benar-benar gila."

Senyuman di wajah Jisoo tidak bisa membohonginya.

"Jadi jawabannya?"

" _You're shuck._ Kau tahu jawabannya."

Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jisoo. "Aku ingin mendengarnya, apa itu salah?"

Jisoo menghambur ke dekapan Seungcheol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Seungcheol. Wajahnya bahkan terasa panas di kulit Seungcheol.

"Tentu saja aku mau."

((pada akhirnya Seungcheol mendekap erat Jisoo—benar-benar merasa bahagia perjuangannya selama tiga minggu lebih tidak berakhir sia-sia dan bahkan ia benar-benar tidak peduli lagi ketika Seungkwan mulai menyanyikan _'Safe and Sound'_ sebagai hadiah untuk mereka; ia tahu ia dan teman-temannya mungkin sudah menjadi sinting dan Jisoo sepertinya tidak masalah.))

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan Jisoo meraba album _'My Everything'_ He Is We miliknya yang tertimpa sinar matahari sebelum ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Seungcheol. "Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa aku menyukai He Is We," ujar Jisoo pada Seungcheol ketika mereka sedang berada di bawah pohon—mengobrol seperti biasa. "Apa yang membuatmu terpikir untuk membelikanku album ini?"

Seungcheol mengelus rambut Jisoo perlahan. "Semacam.. Insting."

Jisoo memutar bola matanya. "Katakan yang sejujurnya."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya mencari tahu. Saat kau menyanyikan lagu Hunter Hayes, aku tertarik dengannya. Dan aku mencari tahu tentangnya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian aku menemukan akun Youtube-mu yang sudah lama tidak kau gunakan, sepertinya," jelas Seungcheol, mengingat semua derita perih di matanya saat itu. " _Bam!_ Aku mendadak tahu lagu-lagu apa yang kau suka."

Jisoo mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Seungcheol dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Kau berbakat menjadi penguntit," dan Jisoo pun bangkit untuk duduk biasa, meninggalkan sedikit rasa kecewa untuk Seungcheol karena Jisoo yang bersandar pada dirinya benar-benar nyaman. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih dengan film _The Scorch Trials_ -nya. Aku tidak bosan melihat Newt sepanjang film."

Seungcheol membentuk ekspresi pura-pura terhina. "Duh, aku merasa tersaingi oleh sebuah karakter fiksi," kemudian Seungcheol teringat sesuatu. "Dan juga merasa tersaingin Wen Junhui."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Seungcheol untuk mendapat kecupan singkat tepat di bibir oleh Jisoo, membuat Seungcheol membatu.

"Berisik. Jun itu sepupu jauhku."

Ingatkan Seungcheol untuk mencium kekasihnya itu saat bel tanda jam istirahat usai nanti.

 **.**

 **Hopelessly (In Love With) © Mato-san**

 **.**

 **A/N :** HABEDE JISOO aka JOSHUA aka MR. GENTLEMAN OPPA DUH AKU EXCITED PARAH AH AH AH

Semangat banget pas nulis ini. Rencananya mau dijadiin drabble, eh pas liat status words udah nembus 2k.. Yaudahlah lanjut aja sampe 3k. Asik juga ternyata nulis pair CheolSoo, bisa nembus sampai 3k mulu adaw XD Biasanya mentok di 2k.

Dan ayolah, gak ada yang tertarik buat ekspresimen dengan uke!Jisoo gitu? Aku nemu di AFF Junshua dan sumpah aku teriak beneran di kamar karena _ASTAGA ASTAGA JUN SAMA JOSHUA ASTAGA_. Alay emang. Tapi aku emang selalu alay. Ha.

Oke, sehabis ini aku mau bereksperimen dengan Junshua. Atau mungkin Gyushua. Liatin aja #lho.

Mind to gimme review? :9


End file.
